<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no matter what by lostinspxce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449578">no matter what</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinspxce/pseuds/lostinspxce'>lostinspxce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Metamorphmagus, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinspxce/pseuds/lostinspxce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to cheer Hermione up, Andromeda reveals an ability of hers that Hermione had no idea about.</p><p>Prompt 17: You'll always be my favourite no matter what you are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no matter what</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this in two hours and didn't edit, so as always, please excuse any mistakes :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke to sunlight streaming in the window and the feeling of a warm body behind her, with an arm wrapped loosely around her waist. A sleepy smile grew on her face as she turned over, but she flinched when she saw a mass of dark curls taking over the pillow next to her. Her chest tightened and her heart raced, images of Bellatrix and Malfoy Manor flashing through her mind. Suddenly the arm draped across her stomach felt like it was an iron bar trapping her, crushing her. </p><p>Andromeda must have felt the increase in Hermione’s breathing, because she began to stir and then quickly propped herself up on one arm, her brow furrowed in worry. She moved the arm from Hermione’s waist and brought it instead to her cheek, barely touching, but a comforting presence nonetheless.</p><p>“Breathe, love,” she murmured, her voice raspy from sleep, “Relax. You’re safe, I promise. It’s only me. It’s Andy.”</p><p>Andromeda took a slow breath in and Hermione followed, like they had practised many times before when Hermione’s panic attacks were at their worst in the years following the war. She continued to whisper reassuringly to her, but she knew it wasn’t doing much good while she still looked so much like her older sister - their similarities were always far more prominent in the mornings when her hair was wilder than normal. </p><p>Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she concentrated as best she could on using the ability she hadn’t used in years. Hermione watched, her confusion turning to wonder as Andromeda’s hair became a shade or two lighter, almost matching her own, and her curls became much more tamed. </p><p>Andromeda opened her eyes, which were also lighter than normal now. “Breathe. Nice and slow, that’s it. You’re doing great, love. You’re okay.”</p><p>When her breaths began to come a little easier, Hermione managed to stutter out, “You’re- You’re a Metamorphmagus?”</p><p>“Where do you think Tonks got it from?” Andromeda chuckled.</p><p>“How am I only finding this out now?” </p><p>Andromeda shrugged. “I don’t use it much anymore. Haven’t really needed to, I suppose.”</p><p>Hermione ran her hands through Andromeda’s now light brown hair and twirled a few strands around her index finger before letting it fall back into place. Andromeda smirked before screwing up her face in concentration again. A few seconds later, Hermione was staring at a carbon copy of Ginny. </p><p>“Woah,” Hermione breathed, in awe of her girlfriend’s ability until she grimaced. “Okay, this is… amazing, you look exactly like her, but I’d really rather not be in bed with Ginny.”</p><p>“Oh? Would you prefer…” Andromeda paused as her features changed again, this time to Harry’s. “...This?”</p><p>“Merlin, no.” Hermione pretended to gag at the thought.</p><p>“How about…” The next moment, McGonagall was staring down at Hermione, who howled with laughter. “You do seem to be into older women, after all. Should I be worried about Minerva stealing you away from me?”</p><p>“I’m not into women <i>that</i> much older.”</p><p>“So, just my age then?” And then Hermione was looking into icy blue eyes and she shuddered, shaking her head vigorously.</p><p>“Okay, no offence at all meant to Narcissa, but she is the <i>last</i> person I would want to be in bed with.”</p><p>“Ooh, she’s even below Minerva?” Andromeda rested a hand over her heart, feigning shock. “That’s cold. I’m definitely telling her you said that.”</p><p>“No!” Hermione gasped. “Don’t you dare.” </p><p>“Why not? Are you scared of dear old Cissa?” Andromeda teased.</p><p>“Yes! She’s bloody terrifying, in case you hadn’t realised already. Now, please change back. This is getting too weird. And anyway, I’m only saying that because she’s <i>your</i> sister.”</p><p>“Oh, so if we weren’t related, she’d be higher on the list?” Andromeda asked after she had returned to her earlier appearance, with her lighter hair and eye colours.</p><p>“What? No, I- She- How did we get here?”</p><p>Andromeda chuckled and kissed Hermione chastely. “I’m only teasing, love, don’t worry,” she murmured against her lips.</p><p>“I know.” Hermione pressed their lips together again. “You’re insufferable.”</p><p>“It’s good to see that smile of yours again. I’m sorry about-”</p><p>Hermione silenced her with a kiss. “Shh. It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“I should’ve realised-”</p><p>“No. Don’t do that, love. It’s been ages since anything like this happened. You couldn’t have known. Please don’t blame yourself for something that’s out of your control.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I won’t.”</p><p>“Good. And anyway, you’re the one who got me out of it. I still can’t believe you never told me you’re a Metamorphmagus, though.”</p><p>“I guess it never came up.”</p><p>Andromeda chuckled as Hermione ran a hand through her hair again. She changed her hair a few more times, going through various colours and styles.</p><p>“You like it?” she asked, laying back down. </p><p>Hermione turned onto her side, mirroring Andromeda’s position. “It’s incredible.”</p><p>“Which is your favourite?”</p><p>“Your natural look, of course.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Andromeda bit her lip. “Even though… I look a bit like… you know?”</p><p>“Oh, Andy,” Hermione said softly, cupping her girlfriend’s cheek. She brought their lips together for a few seconds, pouring as much emotion into the kiss as possible. “I love you, no matter what you look like. But you’ll always be my favourite exactly as you are. There are similarities, yes, but that’s all it is. A small, small resemblance. You aren’t her. You could never be her. You’re so much better.”</p><p>Andromeda’s eyes shone with unshed tears at Hermione’s speech, but she was still stuck on the first part of it.</p><p>“You love me?” she whispered, her voice barely audible.</p><p>A second passed, then two before Hermione’s lips parted in surprise and realisation dawned on her that those words had indeed left her mouth. </p><p>“I- I- Well… Yeah, I- I do.”</p><p>“You do? Really?”</p><p>“Of course I do. But if it’s too soon-”</p><p>“No.” Andromeda shook her head. “It’s not too soon. I love you, too.”</p><p>Hermione’s face lit up and she couldn’t stop herself from whispering the words again. “I love you.”</p><p>Andromeda rolled on top of her, kissing her passionately. “I love you,” she repeated, breaking away to pepper Hermione’s face with light kisses until the younger witch’s giggles filled the room, soon followed by her own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>join the Bellamione Coven discord!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/rAKhWJQ">Linky link to the discord</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>